


Le souvenir de tes baisers a un goût doux-amer

by Arches67



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah tente de se faire à l’idée que Neal est parti. Tag (suite) pour l’épisode 3x16, « Judgment Day », point de vue de Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le souvenir de tes baisers a un goût doux-amer

**Author's Note:**

> Titre original : The taste of your kiss is a bittersweet memory  
> Auteur : Sara Caffrey (ID 3259408) 
> 
> Note de l’auteur : Je sais qu’il y a pas mal d’histoires faisant suite au dernier épisode, étant une grande fan de Sara, je voulais écrire la mienne. Explorer les pensées et sentiments de Sara quand elle découvre que Neal a pris la fuite. J’ai pris quelques libertés avec le passé de Sara.
> 
> Note du traducteur : Cette histoire appartient à Kate. Je n’en suis que la traductrice.

Sara Ellis aime gagner. Elle a toujours aimé ça. Elle poursuit ses objectifs avec obstination et sans états d’âme. Elle sait que le goût sucré de la victoire est toujours savoureux. Au final, elle gagne toujours. Elle fait tout ce qu’il faut pour.

Elle est ambitieuse et aime la compétition. Elle cherche toujours la perfection. Elle donne le meilleur d’elle-même. C’est inscrit dans son ADN. Elle peut en remercier des parents distants. Elle a été élevée ainsi, avec des règles strictes et des attentes toujours plus élevées. Elle a conscience que si cela a été difficile pendant son enfance, cela l’a bien servie plus tard. Son caractère déterminé l’avait poussée pendant ses années de lycée, puis pendant ses études supérieures, alors qu’elle faisait le deuil de sa famille disparue.

Son approche « réaliste et sans attaches » adoptée pendant ses années de collège l’a suivie dans sa vie d’adulte. Elle est devenue la femme obsédée par sa carrière, sans vie sociale. C’est moins compliqué. C’est plus simple et plus sécurisant, c’est rassurant. Elle s’est jurée de ne plus jamais être blessée et abandonnée.

Heureusement, dans son travail, retrouver un tableau hors de prix, le plaisir d’avoir résolu une autre enquête, ne manque jamais de la faire vibrer. Sa carrière est sa motivation. Un chèque de bonus, un nouveau client satisfait, un patron heureux et une belle commission la poussent vers l’avant depuis longtemps. La plupart du temps c’est amusant, satisfaisant, ses jours passent dans un vent d’intrigue.

Pourtant, récemment, elle s’est aperçue que la sensation de succès est évasive. Un bien sans consistance quand on ne peut le partager avec quelqu’un.

Une personne seule est responsable de ce changement de point de vue. Facile d’isoler l’instant où c’est arrivé : le moment où Neal Caffrey et son monde sont revenus dans sa vie. Avec un ex-petit ami et tout un nouveau groupe d’amis et connaissances, le sens de sa vie semble avoir changé. Une nouvelle fois elle est attachée à ceux qui l’entourent. Si attachée qu’elle a passé le plus clair des deux dernières journées à protéger celui-là même qu’elle voulait mettre derrière les barreaux six ans auparavant.

Peter l’appelle en fin d’après-midi. Elle sait tout de suite au ton ému de l’agent qu’il n’a pas de bonnes nouvelles. Pendant un instant elle essaie de se persuader que le jugement ne s’est pas passé aussi bien qu’on l’espérait. Peut-être que Neal devra encore porter son bracelet émetteur pendant les deux années restantes, et elle se dit que ça n’est peut-être pas si terrible. Cela impliquerait de continuer comme avant, ça pourrait aller. Elle peut accepter cela.

Ce qu’elle ne peut accepter est l’information implacable que l’agent lui fournit. Les mots de Peter lui coupent littéralement le souffle

« Neal est parti. Il a coupé son traceur. Il s’est enfui. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix. »

Les explications de Peter se perdent dans la ligne téléphonique. Ses mots n’ont pas de sens dans son esprit perturbé. Elle ne peut pas croire ce qu’elle entend. Les mesures que l’Agent Kramer était en train de prendre pour récupérer Neal étaient démentes. Tout comme les actions et décisions que ses proches se sont vus forcés de prendre. Peter Burke, qu’elle respectait profondément depuis qu’ils enquêtaient sur Neal et le Raphaël volé en 2005, n’avait probablement jamais envisagé ce qu’il venait de faire.

Sara serre le mobile contre son oreille. Une fois le premier choc passé, elle prend note des détails que lui fournit Peter. Il l’a prévient que Kramer va peut-être la poursuivre elle aussi, mais elle n’en a cure. Depuis l’instant où son mobile a sonné pour cette conversation d’horreur, sa nature profonde reprend le dessus, sa force intérieure lui procure un éclair de confort.

Elle assure Peter qu’elle comprend et qu’elle fera attention. Elle lui propose son aide. Lui répond qu’elle va bien quand il s’inquiète pour elle. Elle est forte, c’est ce qu’elle dit à Peter et qu’elle se répète à elle-même avant de raccrocher.

Puis elle reste assise, observant l’air hagard son grand bureau lumineux. Elle essaie de trier ses pensées, de donner un sens à ce qu’elle vient d’apprendre. Ses yeux se portent sur le Raphaël face à elle.

L’œuvre d’art sans prix est la récompense en soi. Elle l’a cherché sans relâche, passant plus de nuits blanches à son bureau qu’elle ne veut admettre. Elle s’était jetée à corps perdu dans sa recherche. Avait dédié chaque once de son énergie et de détermination à retrouver cette peinture. Il y a six ans, cela avait fait mal quand elle avait fini la course les mains vides et que Sterling Bosch avait dû payer.

Hier « Saint George et le Dragon » avait été déposé dans ses mains par celui-là même qui l’avait volé au départ. Elle avait récupéré le Raphaël et cette victoire avait un goût aussi doux que les baisers de Neal.

Sara se lève. Elle accepte le fait que Neal Caffrey l’ait une nouvelle fois séduite. Elle l’a laissé entrer et ils sont redevenus plus proches que jamais. Il lui a fait des confidences. Il lui a avoué des vérités enfouies, des trésors secrets, des contes d’un passé mystérieux et fabuleux. Maintenant, elle sait exactement ce que le Raphaël représentait pour lui, et ce qui l’avait réellement poussé à le voler. Elle ne peut plus le regarder.

Tout ce qu’elle lui demandait c’était d’être honnête, ce qu’il avait commencé à être. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et tourne le dos à la peinture ; bien que ce soit la pire des choses qui puisse lui arriver maintenant, elle est en train de retomber amoureuse de lui. Elle en a conscience, elle se sent idiote et abandonnée, et tout un tas d’autres sentiments qu’elle aimerait bien ne pas ressentir en cet instant.

Elle ne peut pas rester là. Elle a besoin d’air, besoin de se changer les idées. Elle attrape son immense sac à main et quitte le bureau avec détermination.

Elle traverse les bureaux, monte dans l’ascenseur. Tandis qu’elle appuie sur le bouton et entame la descente, son esprit organise les prochaines heures : noyer sa douleur et son désarroi dans le scotch, assise sur son balcon, admirant les derniers rayons du soleil baigner les entrailles de la ville.

Elle attrape un taxi devant l’immeuble de Sterling Bosch, mais elle n’a pas envie d’aller à son appartement de Park Slope. En fait, sur un coup de tête elle décide d’aller vers l’imposante maison de June, au cœur de Manhattan. Le trajet est plus court qu’elle ne s’en souvient. Elle regarde par la fenêtre du taxi tandis qu’elle approche de l’extravagant bâtiment blanc. Elle paye, descend du taxi, ne prête pas attention à grand-chose si ce n’est l’agitation qui secoue les tréfonds de son âme.

La bonne laisse entrer Sara dans la superbe maison, lui indiquant que June est absente. Tandis que Sara monte les marches, emprunte les longs couloirs silencieux, elle se demande si la douce propriétaire de Neal sait déjà qu’il a quitté le pays.

Sara tape doucement à la porte, un geste bête, elle sait qu’il n’y a personne. Sans doute l’habitude et le respect. Peut-être aussi qu’elle ne croira vraiment qu’il est parti que lorsqu’elle verra l’appartement vide de ses propres yeux. Quelque part, au plus profond d’elle-même, elle ose encore espérer qu’ils se sont tous trompés, et qu’il va lui ouvrir la porte.

Les secondes passent en silence et avec un soupir elle pousse la porte. L’appartement est silencieux, vide de tout bruit ou mouvement. Les derniers rayons de soleil dansent sur les fenêtres de la terrasse. Le jour prend fin, laissant place aux ombres de la nuit.

Sara rentre dans la pièce, ses talons le seul bruit sur le parquet. Elle se sent un peu mal à l’aise. Ses pas résonnent dans la cuisine silencieuse. Elle pose son sac sur la table et regarde autour d’elle. Le living-room est exactement comme il l’a toujours laissé, ses biens, livres, peintures, sont là, soigneusement rangés. Un portrait à demi achevé est posé sur le chevalet. Rien ne semble avoir changé dans la pièce. Comme si Neal était tout simplement parti travailler et devait bientôt rentrer.

Ca fait bizarre. Elle se doute qu’il était pressé et n’a pas eu le temps de prendre ses affaires.

Sara se dirige vers le placard, prend un verre sur l’étagère. Elle attrape une bouteille de vin qu’elle débouche d’une main légèrement tremblante.

Ce terrible matin, seize ans plus tôt, quand elle s’était réveillée pour découvrir que sa sœur Cynthia s’était enfuie lui revient douloureusement en mémoire. Sara se souvient s’être dirigée vers la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Cynthia et son père s’étaient violemment disputés la veille. Ce n’était pas la première fois, mais jamais à ce point. Sara n’avait pas beaucoup dormi, essayant d’étouffer les voix haut perchées dans son oreiller. Quand les cris avaient pris fin, Sara avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Dès les premières lueurs du jour elle s’était levée, elle voulait voir sa sœur.

Cette fois-là, au milieu de la chambre vide de sa sœur, tout était si différent. Sara avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose n’allait pas. La chambre à coucher était sens dessus dessous ; l’armoire de Cynthia grande ouverte, la plupart des vêtements absents. Ils avaient été emballés, ainsi que quelques trésors. Son poney en peluche, une photo de famille à Grand Canyon, le journal intime caché sous le matelas.

Sara se mord la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. C’était comme si Cynthia, bien que déterminée à partir, avait voulu emporter une partie de sa vie, comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment oublier. Sara veut penser qu’il y a des choses de sa vie que Neal aurait voulu emporter. Qu’il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien dans sa nouvelle vie, qu’il aurait voulu conserver certains des souvenirs. Elle espère qu’il ne veut pas vraiment l’oublier, elle, ou Peter, et Elisabeth, et tous ceux qui avaient compté ces deux dernières années.

Elle se sert un verre de vin et se dirige vers le canapé. Elle se demande si elle représente autant pour Neal qu’il ne commence lui à représenter pour elle. Elle ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment important maintenant, alors elle enfouit l’idée aussi loin qu’elle le peut. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de s’en vouloir d’être retombée sous son charme une nouvelle fois. Après tout, il y a seulement quelques mois elle avait trouvé le trésor caché.

S’enfonçant dans le fauteuil, elle se débarrasse de ses chaussures et glisse ses pieds sous elle. Elle prend une longue gorgée de vin et pose le verre sur la table basse. La froide prise de conscience qu’elle a été abandonnée une nouvelle fois la frappe avec violence.

Elle sait maintenant, mieux que jamais, que ceci est la vie de Neal. Etre Neal Caffrey veut dire pouvoir partir sans un instant d’hésitation. Il a besoin de pouvoir couper les ponts et continuer de l’avant car c’est ce qu’il est, c’est nécessaire à son salut. Quelque part, se dit-elle, ils se ressemblent. Sara ne s’enfuit pas de la loi, mais elle s’est toujours enfuie d’elle-même, de son passé, cachant sa peine depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle s’est coupé des autres avant, et elle a bien peur de recommencer suite à la disparition de Neal.

Neal n’avait pas d’autre choix que de quitter New York ; elle le comprend et elle essaie de l’accepter. Il essayait vraiment d’être quelqu’un de bien, elle l’a vu. Il a changé. Il mérite tellement mieux que l’horrible destin que lui réservait l’agent Kramer à Washington. Elle peut accepter qu’il ait eu besoin de partir, qu’il ait dû agir vite pour sa propre survie. Elle lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Elle espère qu’il est sain et sauf, heureuse que Mozzie soit à ses côtés, parce qu’ils ont tout connu ensemble. Et parce que s’enfuir et être seul n’est vraiment pas un sort qu’il mérite.

Sara étire ses longues jambes et pose sa tête sur les coussins. Elle repense aux séances de thérapie auxquelles son père l’avait envoyée tandis qu’elle s’isolait après le départ de Cynthia. Elle se souvient du flot incessant de questions de la psychiatre, Dr Sheila Martin, tous les vendredis matin, tandis qu’elle fixait le plafond blanc au-dessus d’elle. Sara répondait quand elle le voulait bien, ignorant toute question trop personnelle ou difficile. Puis, tandis que le nombre de séances s’éternisait, Sara s’était détachée, le Dr Martin lui posait de moins en moins de questions, laissant Sara dans son silence pendant toute l’heure.

Un matin pluvieux d’octobre Sara avait rompu le silence et posé au Dr Martin la seule question à laquelle la psychiatre ne pouvait répondre. Une question à laquelle seule Cynthia aurait pu répondre. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Cynthia était-elle partie ? Pourquoi était-elle partie sans même un au revoir ?

Les questions qui avaient poursuivit Sara pendant toute son adolescence étaient les mêmes aujourd’hui. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit au revoir ? Elle se dit qu’elle connaît la réponse, il avait dû prendre sa décision en un instant. Il avait dû agir, il n’avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir, ni à elle, ni à personne. Mais elle ne peut se faire à l’idée que Cynthia est partie sans un mot et qu’elle s’est demandée pourquoi tout le reste de sa vie. Et maintenant Neal venait de refaire la même chose.

Elle reprend une gorgée de vin, se demande si elle l’aurait suivi s’il lui avait demandé cette fois. Quand elle s’était réveillée ce matin, était partie travailler de bonne heure et avait regardé le Raphaël, elle avait senti les bourgeons d’une nouvelle vie. Elle avait même prévu de surprendre Neal avec un dîner et une bonne bouteille. Et peu importe qu’il ait ou non retrouvé sa liberté, car elle avait commencé à se demander s’ils avaient une chance de futur à deux.

S’il avait eu le temps de venir la voir, lui aurait-il demandé de le suivre ? Il l’avait envisagé quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Elle s’autorise à se demander s’il l’avait envisagé cette fois-ci, avant de s’enfuir.

Elle soupire et reprend du vin, vide le verre, se ressert. Elle n’est pas fâchée, pas vraiment. Elle se doute qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de l’appeler. Ou peut-être essayait-il de la protéger en ne l’impliquant pas davantage. Elle est triste d’avoir été abandonnée une nouvelle fois. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de le ressentir ainsi. Etre abandonnée par ceux qu’elle aime lui est arrivé bien trop souvent. La douleur est aussi vive que lorsqu’elle avait 13 ans. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, son esprit fait tourner les mêmes questions sans réponse que lors du départ de Cynthia.

________________________________________

Sara n’est pas sûre de combien de temps elle est restée pelotonnée sur le canapé de Neal. Son sommeil est troublé et interrompu. Les ombres et l’air frais de la nuit sont entrés dans la pièce. Sa tête est embrumée de trop de vin, elle ouvre les yeux, elle a dû s’assoupir. Elle porte la main à son visage. Ses joues sont légèrement humides, elle sait qu’elle a pleuré pour lui. Il va lui manquer, elle se l’avoue, à elle-même et au silence qui l’entoure.

Elle n’a aucune idée de ce qu’elle va faire maintenant, cela fait longtemps que cela ne lui est pas arrivé. Le sentiment lui fait peur, mais elle sait que ça va aller. Elle saura comment avancer, elle le sait toujours. Elle se rassoit, lisse ses cheveux. Elle se dit qu’elle devrait rentrer chez elle. Ici elle ne peut rien faire qu’attendre assise. Retournant vers la table, elle prend ses affaires rapidement. Elle se souvient que son père lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que la victoire et le succès ont un prix. Il faut croire qu’il avait raison. La victoire d’avoir retrouvé le Raphaël n’a pas fait long feu, de même que sa relation avec Neal. Maintenant il est parti sans laisser de traces, et elle ne sait pas s’il reviendra.

Sara rejette cette triste idée, enfile sa veste. Elle ferme les yeux et prend une profonde respiration. Elle se dit que tout va bien.

La sonnerie de son mobile lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle se retourne brusquement et regarde l’objet sur la table basse. Le numéro sur l’écran lui est inconnu. Son esprit torturé comprend vite qui l’appelle. Elle s’approche et tend la main vers le mobile. Ses doigts nerveux entourent l’appareil. Elle appuie sur le bouton pour prendre l’appel, elle n’a aucune idée de ce qu’elle devrait penser ou de ce qu’elle va lui dire.

________________________________________

Note de l’auteur : Voilà, j’ai toujours eu envie d’écrire la réaction de Sara après le départ de Neal, mais tandis que j’écrivais cette histoire je suis arrivée à cette fin et une question s’est posée : faut-il écrire leur conversation ? Je vous laisse décider. Voulez-vous une suite ou préférez-vous laisser cette conversation à votre imagination. Je serai ravie d’écrire une suite ou d’en rester là. Dites-moi !

Merci de votre attention.


End file.
